


Football

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bickering, Football, Hibernian FC, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Newcastle United, Sports, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Wesley, epic snark, for punch_kicker15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



> Not sure how epic this is but I gave it a try!

“You know if you wore that to a match you’d get the shit kicked out of you, yeah?” Spike could hardly believe his eyes. 

“You think I’ll be traveling to Easter Road anytime soon?”

“Look, all I’m saying is...holy fuck, did you get the whole damn kit? Socks and everything?”

“Spike, all I want to do is celebrate the win, it’s been over a hundred years!”

“Still...you told me you supported Newcastle United, just like I do. Were you just saying that because you thought you’d score some points with me?”

Wesley was immediately defensive. “Absolutely not! A man can support more than one football team…”

“You’re cheating on Newcastle with all this green. And I know you went to Cambridge, so I can’t expect you to know everything there is to know-”

“We are _not_ having that conversation again. You know damn well it’s just as good as Oxford.”

“Right, sure, but - did they not teach you that Scotland and England are two different counties? The Hibernians are _Scottish_ , for fuck’s sake!”

“I wouldn’t go throwing around accusations if I were you, Spike. You think I don’t know you’ve been following the Rovers for at least a year?”

“Oh, come on, that’s just a diversion. They’re not premiere league or anything.”

“Also, you think I don’t know who’s got connections with Doncaster? The boy you like from that hideous pop band, the Tomlinson lad?”

Spike bristled. “One Direction is not _hideous_ , they’re fantastic, so you can shut it, ponce. And you have to admit Tomlinson’s gorgeous.”

”I’ll admit he’s a 24 year old boy…”, Wes responded, trying not to laugh. 

“So, what - you’re jealous? Not a good look on you, love.”

“Of course I’m not, you daft git! This is a stupid conversation.”

“Hey, you know what would be a good look on you?”

Wesley didn’t answer, waiting for the next smartass comment to come his way. 

“Why don’t you put on that Hibs kit?”, Spike asked, “even the socks?”

“You and your uniform fetish, I swear…” Wesley trailed off as he collected the items of clothing and walked toward their bedroom, Spike following closeby.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is devoted to my dear friend Ali, proud Scotsman and die-hard Hibs fan, who passed away far too young and very unexpectedly recently. I'm so thrilled that he got to see his beloved Hibees win the Scottish Cup before he left us.


End file.
